New Angel
is a hentai series created in 1991 which consists of five episodes. It has been released in Japan, France, and North America by ADV Films. The story follows the adventures of a perverted boy, Kouske Atami. The hentai series is based on the manga series bearing the same name. This series was created by U-Jin. Episodes '''Episode 1' After waking up from a wet dream, Kozuke and his classmate, Shinoyama, wander the school grounds taking obscene pictures of school girls. In a hallway they meet a beautiful girl who smiles at Kozuke. Shinoyama snaps a photo and they later find out that the girl is supposedly a ghost. Shinoyama then spreads the rumor that Kozuke is cursed and, as a result, everyone at school avoids him. Only his childhood friend and dream girl, Shizuka, comes to his aid. She suggests that they go to a medium in hopes of removing the curse. At the house of the medium, Shizuka is instructed to wait outside while Kozuke nervously waits for the medium. To his surprise, the medium turns out to be an attractive woman. She instructs Kozuke they need to make 'physical contact' in order for the curse to be removed. They proceed to have sex but in the end Kozuke's 'curse' is still not removed. A while later, a strange guy comes by and tells Kozuke that the 'ghost girl' wants to meet with him. Mustering up all of his courage, Kozuke goes into a dark stockroom where he faints out of fear. He wakes up to find that the 'ghost girl' is giving him a blowjob. His hormones take over and he and the girl have sex. During intercourse, Kozuke clears up all of the questions he had about the girl and finds out that she actually is a ghost! Kozuke is somewhat surprised as the girl gives him a final blowjob and then disappears. The episode ends with Kozuke meeting Shizuka outside a temple and then shifts to school where he goes after Shinoyama for spreading the false rumor. Episode 2 As per usual in the series, Atami Kozuke again is dreaming about having sex with the love of his life, Himegoni Shizuka. Shizuka wakes up Kozuke, and we find out that it's just another ordinary day at school, or so it seems. As Kozuke walks to the roof, he sees a girl staring out at the sky, and he gets a good look under the girl's skirt. Kozuke's ogling is interrupted by a new character, Yamada. He is an ugly, frog-faced, bespectacled pervert who manages to get a lot of H content and also has a penchant for skydiving out of his father's helicopter. Kozuke is about to watch Yamada's new sex tape when he notices that the girl who was staring out at the sky is now gone, with her shoes left behind (a tip-off to a suicide jump). Kozuke is able to talk the girl down, but in an unusual way: Kozuke talks the girl into having sex with him since "she won't have to worry about birth control since she's gonna die." After Kozuke is done with the girl, we find out both her name and the reason why she wanted to kill herself. The girl's name is Ochiai Miki, and the reason she wanted to commit suicide was because a guy she has been in love with, Kawamura Kunihiko, supposedly threw out Miki's love note that she had left for him in his shoe locker without reading it. However, when confronted by both Kozuke and Shizuka, Kawamura denies even getting a love note. Shizuka suspects foul play. Yamada arrives soon after with news that Miki has disappeared to try and commit suicide again. Kozuke and Shizuka are up to the roof to talk down Miki again, but despite their best efforts, Miki is determined to kill herself. Kozuke goes off to find Kawamura, while Shizuka keeps an eye on Miki. When Kozuke confronts Kawamura again, Kozuke tells Kawamura that Ochiai Miki was the one who left the love note. Kawamura confirms once and for all that he never got a love note from Miki when he is shocked, as he believes that Miki hasn't read his own love note he left for her. As the scene cuts back to the roof, we see another girl listening in on the conversation. When the scene does cut to the roof, Shizuka tells Miki that she also loves somebody who doesn't know it yet. Miki still doesn't listen to reason, and she accidentally steps over the edge. Shizuka leaps in, making a desperate attempt to save Miki. Cutting back to Kawamura and Kozuke, the two go off to find Miki, but the girl who had been spying on the exchange between the two men trips up Kozuke and smashes a potted plant over his head. She also takes off with Kawamura. As Shizuka wakes up Kozuke, we find out that Miki was saved by Shizuka. Kozuke runs off to find the girl that ran off with Kawamura. Kozuke finds her, but she uses Kozuke's hormones for information against him. She says that she won't talk unless Kozuke has sex with her, so he does. What Kozuke does not know is that a camera is taking picures of them. In the meantime, Yamada and Shizuka have tied up Miki so she doesn't try to escape again. However, Miki is tied up in a bondage sort of way, and Yamada takes the alone time he has to play with himself, staring at a bound Miki. Meanwhile, Kozuke finds out from the girl that Kawamura is at the gym warehouse, but Shizuka goes there while she sends Kozuke to watch Miki. The girl that Kozuke had sex with tells Shizuka to follow her, and makes up a story that she was raped by him (oddly enough, the girl's name is never given). Shizuka sees right through the lie. The other girl gives Shizuka an ultimatum: either Shizuka tells Miki to give up on Kawamura, or the mystery girl will get Kozuke expelled. Shizuka does not hold back in beating Kawamura's location out of the other girl. In the end, Miki skydives out of a plane with Yamada and Kozuke. Kozuke finally gets through to Miki while skydiving, and she comes to the conclusion that she doesn't want to die. The episode ends with Kawamura and Miki finally confessing their feelings for one another. There are some fundamental differences in the second episode from the first. First of all, the sex scenes are much more graphic. In the first episode of the OVA, the characters' genitalia are blacked out, but are visible in episode 2. This change persists for the remaining 3 episodes of the OVA. Another subtle difference is that Shizuka's hairstyle has been changed as well (this also is in every other episode but the first). External links Category:ADV Films Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Pink Pineapple fr:Angel (manga) it:New Angel ja:ANGEL (漫画) pt:Angel (mangá)